


you snap the whip, i'll make the trip

by corpseparty (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corpseparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is an integral part of how they fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you snap the whip, i'll make the trip

Under heavy interrogation from Terezi, Karkat—flushed, sullen, eyes averted—gives in, and five minutes later they’re wrestling him onto the floor as he screeches and flails. Dave finally pins him down as Terezi stands over them and cackles.

Karkat’s resistance crumbles under the weight of their stares, and he slackens under Dave. His erection is doing obscene, probably agonizing things to his tight pants.

He’s pretty when they get him naked and spread out on the bed. Soft brown skin, coarse wild hair, creamy-soft belly and thighs and ass, thick cock lying against his thigh. He gnaws at his lip and doesn’t move a finger until Terezi directs him.

Terezi ties him to the headboard with their abandoned, sweaty T-shirts, and he looks lost, he’s as softly sweetly bewildered as Dave feels right now, but he looks like he knows someone’s going to find him.

When Dave licks Karkat’s cock and takes the head of it into his mouth the way Terezi tells him, Karkat trembles. A tiny squeak slips out of him, and Dave mouths sloppily at him, desperate to get more sound out.

He gets it; he gets it in spades, because there’s a _need_ in Karkat that leaves him putty in their hands—and if Dave’s being honest with himself, he’s a tool in Terezi’s hand too. Her sword, her weapon to command.

Without her, Dave would have never mustered the sadism to fuck Karkat’s throat until his eyes watered. She calls a halt before he can come, unsurprisingly, and unties Karkat, who she hauls into his lap.

Dave ends up spanking him, hand stinging from the impact as Terezi murmurs in his ear. She speaks through Dave, telling Karkat things that shape themselves dark and bitter in Dave’s mouth, so that he wants to kiss him and apologize for what he’s saying and how close it cuts.

When she lets them stop, they curl into each other like survivors of some great disaster, eyes wet. They end up with their legs tangled and their faces pressed into each others’ necks, humping like teenagers.

Before they can get far, Terezi says, “Stop.” Her voice is a terrible thing. “Karkat.”

Karkat turns mutely to her, like some kind of alien plant following its sun.

“Hurt him,” she says, and Dave, for reasons he does not care to examine, holds still as Karkat bites down on his shoulder.

It doesn’t properly hurt; it makes Dave’s nerves go off like the Fourth of July, and he squirms in Karkat’s embrace. Karkat rolls his hips against him in turn, then goes shudderingly still.

“Terezi?” he says in a small voice. “Can we—can we please—”

“Yeah,” says Dave, so husky, absolutely wrecked. “Tell us we can come—”

Karkat makes a thready, pathetic noise, cock brushing Dave’s, and Dave bites Terezi’s bedspread in an effort not to moan, not to move.

Terezi stands over them, backlit by the ceiling light, faceless.

“Yes,” she says abruptly. “You two— _yes_ —” The violence of her lust is frightening.

Dave can’t see her eyes but he still can’t move, not until her focus breaks—

“Join us?” he offers on blind instinct.

She flings herself down on them, weightless but sharp. The three of them roll together in a messy ball, Terezi still in her jeans and bra, legs everywhere. Terezi’s rebar thighs lock around one of Dave’s, and though it’s distracting Karkat feels delicious against his cock, squirming wantonly until Dave shudders forward against him and comes. It wrings the strength out of his muscles.

While Dave’s busy being limp, Terezi whispers hotly to Karkat ( _good boy_ , he thinks he hears, _you’ve done so well_.)  As Dave regains enough motor ability to shove up against him, Karkat gasps out, “oh fuck oh god oh fuck oh please,” and then he’s panting, thrashing, coming. Finally he sinks back down, with a sweet, pleasured groan.

Terezi is still grinding herself slowly against Dave’s leg.

“My turn,” she says.

One hand closes around Dave’s throat, each fingertip touching down separately. The other hand encircles Karkat’s neck. His eyes are closed, and the crease between his eyebrows has smoothed out.

“All mine,” she says, smiling. “Mine,” and she leans down to kiss Karkat’s serene face as if in ceremony, as if she could lift his soul from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be short but got wildly out of hand. Vaguely based on some comments I made about how Dave and Karkat would require someone else to direct them during sex if they were both bottoms.


End file.
